A New Journey
by FoolStarMoon
Summary: Five years is a long time, and for some people, it is hard to let go of their fears. For others, it is much easier. When Hugh's little sister decides to become a trainer like him, he can't help but worry that something similar to the past will happen. And when people and their Pokemon begin to disappear, friends in particular, his fears and his sister's may become true.


"But... What if-"

"Don't worry about it, it isn't going to happen again. Trust me on it."

"Yeah! They disbanded five years ago for good now! Plus, you managed to sort things out..."

"And if anyone attempts to carry out anything as stupid as that again, Unova has quite the line of defence against it."

"I still worry sometimes that it could happen again though!"

"Hugh, come on. They are right, you know! Look, we have Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem and many other strong Pokémon on our side, including your own Pokémon. Nobody has even attempted anything as silly as that ever since we made sure that team Plasma were disbanded!"

Hugh pulled a doubtful face at his friends then, unsure as to whether he should keep his concerns or not. But then again, it was his own fault that he began to feel these concerns again. He was just worried about his sister, he didn't want her to lose any Pokémon in a similar fashion to the past.

"Hugh, your face will freeze like that if you keep it like that for too long~"

"Huh?! What was that, Rosa?! Grr... _You're about to feel my rage!_"

The other boy of the group, Nate, was giving his two friends an awkward stare then. This was typical of them, but he still wasn't used to it yet. As a matter of fact, it happened daily. Rosa found a way to irritate Hugh, and Hugh challenges her to a battle as a result.

"I... Actually can't today..."

"You what?!" Nate couldn't help but yell. Rosa never turned down a battle, it confused him even more than Hugh repeatedly challenging her to battles just for him to lose almost every time. "That is so weird... Are you ill?"

"No. I have an errand to run for Bianca... She said that it was of 'utmost importance' and that I was the first person available for her to turn to..."

Hugh was looking fidgety and anxious. He obviously wanted a battle, but knowing that he couldn't made it worse. "What is the errand then?!"

The girl had a small moment of laughter then, and she poked his forehead playfully. "That is what you will have to ask your little sister, not me!"

"My sister?... Hey! Get back here and tell me what you mean!"

Yet another awkward stare from Nate. "Those two will honestly never learn..."

* * *

"Hello, Liepard..." A girl approached the Pokémon who was sat at the opposite side of the room to her, and reached out her hand to stroke it. Today seemed to be one of the days in which the Liepard wasn't as hostile as it could be, and the girl had noticed that these days were when her brother wasn't around as much.

She placed her hand on the Pokémon's head, and waited for a few moments before she began to pet it and talk. "I know that you have recently started to be able to stay with me without attacking me or anyone else, Liepard... But I think that I could be leaving Aspertia City in a few days..." She noticed the Pokémon start to act worse than moments before, as it began to move into a position to make it seem as though it was ready to pounce. "Don't worry, I will visit you often! And when I have enough gym badges, you can go with me!" She started off with a sullen tone, but as she continued talking, she became much perkier.

The Pokémon leaned against her arm then, and she giggled. "I remember when Hugh brought you back home five years ago... You scratched him a lot, and you also managed to get my leg! Not to mention you had evolved... I also remember when you were a Purrloin! You scratched Hugh a lot then too! That was funny... You were a present, weren't you? You didn't go in the Pokeball, so you got wrapped up out of it! And then Team Plasma took you from me..." She was beginning to talk about something as soon as it came into her head, the memories making her want to both laugh and cry.

She stayed quiet then. She was only about four years old when Team Plasma first stole Liepard as a Purrloin. She was young and defenceless, making her a vulnerable target to have her Pokémon taken from her. Hugh had attempted to stop them, but he was too young also. He had no way to get it back. Two years passed, and then Team Plasma emerged again. But that time, Hugh was able to get the Liepard back. She, yet again, was too young.

"Promise me that you won't scratch big brother if he comes home whilst I am gone?"

The Pokémon responded with a hiss.

"Liepard! Promise me, or I won't take you with me later on!"

That time there wasn't a hiss of any sort, just an obligated nod.

"Good... Thank- Eeeep!" She shrieked during her thanks due to Hugh bursting through the door.

"Hey! Little sister! Explain what Rosa meant to me!"

Liepard hissed then, and scratched Hugh's arm for making his sister scream. "Bad Liepard! Come on, he didn't mean to scare me... Anyway, what do you mean?"

"Rosa turned down a battle just to do some errand for Bianca, and she said that you would explain!"

She sighed then, and she laughed. "Did you forget that I was going to become a trainer? Bianca was going to be busy, so Rosa offered to get my starter Pokémon for me! Oh, and I think maybe a Pokedex too, new trainers do get Pokedexes, right?"

"Oh."

"Way to ruin the atmosphere! 'Oh.'?! You should be excited, big brother! I might be able to beat Rosa in a battle, unlike you, and become Champion!"

"What?! That's it, when you are strong enough, you're going to feel my rage!"

"Good luck on that, big brother!" She smiled innocently then, before waving bye to him. "I'm going to bed now, I have to get my Pokémon tomorrow!"

* * *

**So... What I have to say here is that this is honestly the first time that I have wrote anything in terms of fanfiction or stories in about a year, or maybe even longer, so I am so sorry if my skills aren't exactly up to scratch! ****Especially the length, I am so sorry about how short this is!**

**Anyway, I guess that suddenly playing Pokemon White 2 recently made me want to start writing this, because I began to really get into the side-story in the storyline related to Hugh and Purrloin/Liepard, and I really adored Hugh's sister at the beginning of the game. So, that made me think about writing this, set in the future if Hugh's sister becomes a trainer...**

**But all of that aside, I hope that this is okay, and I will try to update again soon!**


End file.
